


Five Firsts in Luke and Noah's Relationship

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five 100-word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Firsts in Luke and Noah's Relationship

The first time Luke and Noah have sex it’s seriously awkward. They’re both ridiculously nervous and more than a little bit drunk and Luke literally falls off the bed at one point. They bump elbows and knees and it takes way longer than it should to get the condom wrapper open. They both come embarrassingly quickly and Noah desperately wishes he could take back some of the noises he makes. Luke’s arm falls asleep where Noah is pressed up against him and they wake up the next morning still sticky. But neither of them would change it for the world.

* * *

The first time Noah introduces Luke as his boyfriend they’re at a party. It’s out of his mouth before he really has a chance to think it through and once the words are out there he instantly wants to take them back. It’s painfully obvious that most of his new college friends actually didn’t know he was gay and aren’t too thrilled about the revelation. Noah’s actually considering running for the door when he sees Luke’s face and it makes him reconsider. Something about that blinding smile tells him that maybe he doesn’t want to take it back after all.

* * *

The first time Luke and Noah almost get caught they’re in the Snyder barn. It’s Christmas eve with the Snyders and throughout the evening it’s obvious Luke’s growing more and more frustrated with his parents. When they finally manage to sneak away, Luke shoves Noah up against the wall of the barn and then falls to his knees in front of him. Noah weaves his fingers through Luke’s hair and tries to keep from crying out. When Holden walks in only a few moments later they’re both still slightly tousled and out of breath. He wisely decides not to ask.

* * *

The first time Noah says “I love you,” he and Luke are in the middle of a huge fight. Noah calls Luke names and Luke throws things and it’s all so childish that Noah bursts out laughing. Luke is not amused but his righteous indignation just makes Noah laugh harder. When Noah finally calms down enough to speak, those three words are the first out of his mouth. Luke is in front of him in two strides and suddenly it’s not so funny. So Noah grabs Luke and says it again and just like that the fight is completely forgotten.

* * *

The first time Luke moves out on his own it’s with Noah. He makes up his mind and signs the lease without even talking to his parents about it first. The apartment is a tiny one-bedroom on the seventh floor of an ancient building with no elevator but it’s close to campus and it’s _theirs_ and that’s good enough for Luke. When he finally does tell his parents Lily gets stuck on “one-bedroom” and Holden decides that it’s another great opportunity to start a fight over nothing. But Luke never hears the ensuing argument; he’s already home with his boyfriend.


End file.
